A Hard Day's Night
A Hard Day's Night Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley og Alex Karev begynner som turnusleger på Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith oppdager at hennes one nigth stand er en av hennes nye sjefer, og hun og de andre oppdager at det å være kirurg ikke er så lett og moro som de trodde. Sammendrag Meredith våkner opp på sofaen, hun tar et teppe rundt seg å begynner å plukke opp klærne sine. Så kaster hun en pute på en mann som ligger på gulvet, han våkner å gir henne Bhen hennes,hun blir flau og ber han kle på seg. Så babler de mens han kler på seg. Hun er I ferd med å komme for sent første dag på jobb. Han gir henne kompliment på huset, hun sier at det ikke er hennes, men at det tilhørte moren hennes og at hun skal selge det. Han sier at han er lei seg, men hun avbryter å sier at hun ikke er død. Hun sier at de ikke trenger å late som om de bryr deg. Hun går for å si farvell, men hun har glemt navnet hans. Så han introduserer seg igjen raskt, Derek, og hun sier at hun er Meredith. Så snur hun seg å løper opp for å ta en dusj. En kort stund senere ser vi at Meredith forlater bilen sin og forter seg til de andre nye turnuslegene på Seattle Grace Hospital. Sjefen viser dem rundt og sier at de neste syv årene vil bli de beste og verste I deres liv. I garderoben blir Meredith kjent med en annen turnuslege, Cristina Yang. De oppdager at de har samme assistentlege, Bailey, eller “Nazisten”. Samtidig overhører en annen turnuslege samtalen og han introduserer seg, George O'Malley. Han snakker nervøst om at de møttes I går og han begynner å snakke om hva hun hadde på seg, så stopper han da han skjønner at de andre tror han er homofil. De tre turnuslegene (sammen med en en tidligere modell, Isobel Stevens) blir ropt opp for å gå til Bailey. De blir sjokkert over at hun er en kvinne (og heller ingen nazist). Isobel foreslår at kallenavnet kanskje kommer av profesjonell sjalusi. Cristina håner, men Isobel introduserer seg selv for Bailey, hun heter Isobel Stevens, men allle kaller henne Izzie. Bailey ignorer henne, hun viser dem utstyret og rundt om på sykehuset, samt å fortelle om hennes fem regler. Så blir hun tilkalt, så hun og turnuslegene løper opp på taket og tar I mot pasienten, Katie Bryce, som har anfall. På sukehuset får de stoppet anfallene, og en annen lege kommer inn, Preston Burke. Han kommer inn og beskriver henne som en våt fisk på tørt land. Han ber dem alle om å kjøre tester. Og de får hver sin oppgave. Izzie utfører endetarms undersøkelser, Cristina får prøvsvarene tilbake (og hinter til Bailey om at hun vil operere), George prøver å utfører en enkel prosedyre. Han får det ikke til, og I det kommer Burke inn å dytter han vekk, og han utfører prosedyren selv. George spøker da om at han sikkert også gjorde en del feil I starten. I mellomtiden er Meredith gått seg vill på sykehuset, og Katie snakker bare om skjønnhetskonkurransen hun går glipp av, samt at hun var flink inntil hun falt om mens hun drev med rytmisk sportsgymnastikk, så stopper hun Meredith og sier at hun er så gått seg vill. En grupper med turnusleger sitter I kantinen (etter syv timer I vakten) og Izzie sier at hun er skrudd, da en assistentlege allerede hater henne, men George sier da at han alt har en overlege som hater ham. Så avbryter Cristina og spør om noen andre visste at Merediths mor er den berømte kirurgen Ellis Grey, som utførte fantastiske operasjoner og skrev bøker, samt vunnet Harper Avery. Samtalen blir fort avbrytet av Meredith som sier at Katie er uutholdelig. Så kommer Preston Burke og sier at han skal velge med seg en turnuslege som sal få være med på en operasjon, han velger George. Miranda er ikke fornøyd med valget, men godkjenner det til slutt. Katie Bryces foreldre kommer inn på rommet hennes. Etter å bli sikker på at Katie føler seg ok spør de Meredith om hun trenger operasjon. Hun forklarer raskt at hun ikke er legen hennes. Hun går til Bailey og så Burke, men han er ikke lenger på saken, så han sender henne til den nye legen, Dr. Shepherd. Meredith ser ham akkurat I det han ser hennes, hun skynder seg bort, siden det er Dr. Shepherd er hennes one night stand, Derek. Derek når henne igjen og dytter henne inntil trappen. Meredith bestemmer seg raskt for å late som om det aldri skjedde, Derek sier at hun bare utnyttet ham. Hun er uenig men han spør fort om hun har lyst til å utnytte ham på fredag. Meredith smiler men takker nei, da det er upassede og går sin vei. George er I operasjonssalen og oppe i galleriet sitter de andre turnuslegene og vedder om han klarer det, og Meredith begynner raskt og forsvare han. Geroge starter på operasjonen og det går først veldig bra, men så skjer det en feil og han fryser, så Burke dytter han unna og overtar. De i galleriet gir ham kallenavnet 007 (med rett til å drepe). Meredith blir tilkalt, nødstilfelle for Katie Bryce. George sier at han burde ha valgt geriatri, men Cristina sier at det bare er for tapere som aldri har sex og som bor hos moren sin. George sier da at fort til Izzie at han virkelig trenger å flytte. Meredith løper gjennom hele sykehuset for å se til Katie, men hun finner ut at hun har tullet om at hun har anfall og vil bare at Meredith skal ringe noen. En irritert Meredith går. Sykepleieren Tyler spør Izzie om hun kan utføre en prosedyre på en pasient, og hun sier at Mr. Jones trenger antibiotika. Men hun klarer ikke å utføre det hun mener pasienten trenger. Tyler smiler og sier at siden det er den sovende Miranda Bailey som er på vakt, så må hun vekke henne. Izzie går forsiktig over til henne, og Bailey spør om pasienten er døende og når Izzie svarer nei, sover hun igjen. Etter noen få sekunder, står hun opp og utfører prosedyren. En annen turnuslege, Alex Karev, leser en pasients journal og han sier at pasienten har lungebetennelse, så han ber hun om å sette pasienten på antibiotika. Sykepleieren spør om han er sikker, og han svarer meg og spørre om hun gikk 4 år på medisinskole. Han går mot Meredith om sier at han Jeremy som sin assistentlege, men Meredith svarer bare at det ikke er sikekrt at pasienten har lungebetennelse, og at de kanskje er noe annet. Alex kaller henne en sykepleier, Meredith blir irritert men blir tilkalt av enda en nødsitasjon for Katie. Alex spør en annen turnuslege om hun er singel, da svarer George at de er venner, Alex avbryter han raskt og ber han om å holde kjeft. Meredith løper in på rommet til Katies rom, og hun blir sjokkert over og se at Katie har anfall. Medisinene hun ber dem om å gi henne hjelper ikke noe, så ber hun sykepleieren om å tilkalle Bailey og Shepherd. Når medisinene fremdeles ikke virker, bruker hun hjertestarteren. Det fjerde forsøket gjør at Katie får en normal hjerterytme og blodsirkulasjon igjen. Shepherd ankommer og ber Meredith om å gå. Bailey kommer for å snakke til Meredith, men hun ignorerer henne og fortsetter og gå, ut av sykehuset. Cristina følger henne beskymret, og blir sjokkert over å se Meredith spy ved et tre. Hun går tilbake inn på sykehuset og ber Cristina om å holde munn. På sykehuset (24 timer inn I første vakt), forklarer Shepherd foreldrene til Katie at det ikke er sikkert at det er anfall bare. Foreldrene sier at de vil ha noen andre, siden han ikke jobber hardt nok. Et annet sted på sykehuset, forklarer Burke en prosedyre for en pasient. Han vil sette han på bypass, fikse hjertet hans, og så er han ferdig. Gloria (pasienten, Tonys kone) spør om hun trenger og beskymre seg, men Burke forteller henne at han er veldig god på det han gjør, men det er en operasjone, og det vil si at det er en risiko. Han går ut av rommet, men Gloria er fremdeles beskymret, så George lover henne at kommer til å klare seg, og Tony kommer til og overleve operasjonen. Mens Cristina venter på Shepherd, syr hun på en banan. Hun kaller George 007, når han ler, men unnskylder seg fort og sier at hun blir slem når hun er nervøs. Shepherd går inn og forklarer at Katie har anfall uten en synlig grunn; og hun er en tikkende klokke. Turnuslegen som finner ut hva som er galt vil derfor få være med på en avansert operasjon. Alle turnuslegene tar med seg en kopi av journalen. Alex Karev kommer og spør om sykepleieren tilkalte ham, hun sier ja og at det er pasient 4B, som fremdeles ikke reagerer på antibiotika og det skulle ha virket nå, han ignorerer det, og sier at hun er gammel og ber sykepleieren om og ikke tilkalle ham igjen. Meredith går og Cristina kommer løpende mot henne og spør om de ikke kan jobbe sammen, så har de 50 % sjanse til å få operert. Merdith blir med på der, men hun sier at hun ikke vil opererer siden hun ikke vil bruke mer tid sammen med Derek enn nødvendig. På sykehusets biblotek prøver de og finne ut av som er galt, samtidig spør Cristina hvorfor hun ikke vil bruke tid med Derek. Til slutt innrømmer hun at de hadde sex. De havner tilbake til diskusjonen om Katie når Meredith oppdager noe. Hun ber Cristina om å finne Derek. De forteller det de har funnet ut til Derek, selv om de ikke har bevis så kan de være et aneurisme. '''Hun falt men fallet var så lite at legen ikke nevnte det. Derek går for å se om de har rett og blir sjokkert når han oppdager at de har rett, Katie var en av en million og hun blør I hjernen. Han sier at Katie kunne gått hele live uten og merke noe og han gratulerer jentene. Han velger Mredith til operasjonen. Så snart han er gått, stirrer Cristin på Mredith og stormer bort. Samtidig operer Burke, Tony Savitch, og etter en stund, forlater han og går ut til Geroge. George er sjokkert over at Burke er ferdig så fort, men Burke forteller ham at hjertet hans var så skadet og Tony døde. George er sjokkert og lei seg. Han forteller Burke at han lovet Gloria at skulle overleve. Burke blir sint og sier at den eneste persjonen som kan gi et sånt løfte er Gud, han forteller også Geroge at det blir han som skal fortelle Gloria om Tony. Izzie og Cristina sitter og snakker og Izzie prøver og overtale Cristina om at det kanskje ikke var Merediths feil, men Cristina stopper henne. Meredith dukker opp og prøver og unnskylde seg, men Cristina svarer at Meredith kan ikke komme her og avløse henne og hun kom ikke inn på skolen på grunn av en verdenskjent mor som var kirurg, eller gode operasjoner på grunn av at hun lå med sjefen sin. Meredith løper ut. George venter I venterommet og prøver og forteller Gloria at Tony er død. Han prøver og unnskylde seg, men hun bare ber ham om å gå og bryter sammen I stolen. Derek barberer hodet til Katie men Meredith sier at hun ikke vil være med på operasjonen, men Derek innsisterer på at hun skal, og han valgte henne bare fordi de lå sammne, men fordi Meredith var Katies lege og den første dagen hjalp hun henne med og redde livet hennes. Meredith og George sitter på en vinduskarm ute og ønsker at de valgte andre karrierer. George sier så at hans foreldre sier til alle at han er en kirurg akkurat som om det er stor prestasjon. Merdith sier så at når hun fortalte moren at hun ville gå på medisinskole, prøvde hun og snakke henne ut av det siden hun ikke trodde at Meredith hadde det som trengtes, så George burde ikke føle seg ille. Sjefen spør Alex noen spørsmål, og når Alex ikke svarer, spør han om noen I rommet vet noen av de vanligste årsakene til post-op feber. Når ingen svarer, gjør Meredith det. Sjefen spør henne hva hun mener er galt med pasienten og Meredith antar korrekt, samtidig mens hun går sier hun at pasienten 4B er en perfekt kandidat for en blodpropp I lungen. Sjefen spør henne hvordan hun ville diagnostisere og hun svarer riktig, igjen. Sjefen ber så Alex om å gjøre som Meredith sa og så er han av den saken. Samtidig som han går bort, forteller sjefen Meredith at han ville ha kjent henne igjen hvor som helst, da hun er så lik moren. Meredith kommer inn på operasjonssalen når Katie klargjøres. Hun observerer beundrende og når Derek ber henne om å ta en titt, gjør hun det og stirrer forundret. De har liv i sine hender. Utenfor operasjonssalen når operasjonen er ferdig, komplimenterer Cristina henne og etter noen minutter, order jentene opp. Nesten med en gang Cristina går unna, kommer Derek og Meredith forteller ham at operasjonen var fantastisk, mye mer enn hun forventet. De to deler en stund og Derek forlater henne og sier at han vil se henne senere. Meredith forlater sykehuset sammen men Cristina, Izzie og George og enda senere, går hun opp trappen på et hus i regnet. Hun forteller en kvinne at hun ikke kommer til og selge huset, og at hun kommer til og skaffe seg romkamerater og de andre turnuslegene er virkelig greie. Kvinnen spør Meredith om hun er lege, Meredith sier nei, men hun var en lege. Kvinnen spør Merdith hva navnet hennes her, og Meredith minner henne på det. Kvinnene sier så at hun tror hun var en doktor og Meredith smiler og sier at hun var det. Kvinnen er Ellis Grey og hun har Alzheimers. Musikk *Portions for Foxes' - Rilo Kiley *Super Cool'' - Bang Sugar Bang *''They'' - Jem *''Dance'' - The O.A.O.Ts *''Ready to Rise'' - Vaughan Penn *''Life Is Short'' - Butterfly Boucher *''Into the Fire'' - Thirteen Senses Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen A Hard Day's Night, sunget av The Beatles. Ansatte *Meredith Grey - Ellen Pompeo *Cristina Yang - Sandra Oh *Izzie Stevens - Katherine Heigl *Alex Karev - Justin Chambers *George O'Malley - T.R. Knight *Miranda Bailey - Chandra Wilson *Richard Webber - James Pickens Jr. *Preston Burke - Isaiah Washington *Derek Shepherd - Patrick Dempsey *Addison Montgomery – Kate Walsh *Tyler Christian – Moe Irvin Pasienter og familie *Katie Bryce - Skyler Shaye *Mrs. Bryce - Robbie Troy *Mr. Bryce - Randall Arney *Tony Savitch - David Vegh *Gloria Savitch - Laura Carson *Mr. Jones - Gregory Erff Familie og venner *Ellis Grey - Kate Burton